


Where were we

by SaraFantastic92



Series: LotR College AU Valentine Drabbles [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Siblings are just like that sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraFantastic92/pseuds/SaraFantastic92
Summary: This is the second in a series of drabbles I wrote for Valentine's day. Each drabble focuses on a different couple and a specific emotion/experience from my LotR College AU. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Boromir (Son of Denethor II)
Series: LotR College AU Valentine Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163075
Kudos: 10





	Where were we

Aragorn’s back slammed against the dresser, trapping him between it and Boromir.   
The door to Boromir’s room opened and a mini Boromir sauntered in.   
“You said you were studying.”  
Boromir pulled away, leaving Aragorn gasping for air.  
“Get lost, Faramir.”  
Boromir turned back to kissing Aragorn, but Faramir wasn’t dissuaded.  
“I’ll tell dad you’re kissing boys up here again.”  
Boromir pulled Aragorn towards the door, continuing to bite at his boyfriend’s lower lip as he pushed Faramir out. Boromir locked the door behind him.  
“Where were we?” He breathed on Aragorn’s neck.   
Aragorn giggled. “I think we’re just getting started.


End file.
